


Wish wish

by Verzweifeln



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verzweifeln/pseuds/Verzweifeln
Summary: 随手摸鱼，突然刹车





	Wish wish

Riario提醒他，这是件会要了他命的蠢事儿。  
但他只是想这么做，当他们在一间屋子里呆了足够久的时间，他们盯着对方，彼此说话，Riario因为腿伤动不了而他压根不想拉开距离，突然的沉默造就了微妙的气氛，气流又或是什么引力让他们更加靠近，于是他自然而然地想吻他。  
就像这事儿本该如此似的。  
“如果说您之前做的事儿不过是富有冒险精神，”Riario并没阻止他靠过来，“那么这次就是真的寻死了，Artista。”  
他们之间仍隔着一段无法靠嘴唇跨越的距离。  
“会怎么样？”他问道，“我会怎么样？你会怎样？”  
他们听起来看起来都正做着件伤天害理的大事儿，但伯爵的胳膊丝毫没离开他的脖子，“我会被吊死，”即使在说这话时他们的身体仍旧紧密贴合着，“他们会在你活着的时候切掉你的阴茎，然后把你半悬在咸水缸上，盐会净化你的——”  
最后几个字儿被跟着他的舌头一并推回了Riario口中，他最终还是吻了他，让这件本该发生的事情发生。一开始的时间里罗马人是僵硬的，但这僵硬并未延续多久，Riario更紧地抱住他，回应他，随着这个吻深陷下去。  
他们更深地依靠彼此，船舱里闷热，汗液从肉体相贴处滋生，把一切润的潮湿情色，他们不放开彼此，也根本没打算放开彼此，Da Vinci将自己彻底挪到床上，这动作似乎扯到了伯爵搭在旁边受伤的小腿，他吃痛地泄出一声短促的呻吟，但他们谁也没顾得上这个，伯爵的另一条腿早在Da Vinci爬上床时蹭在他的腰侧。  
他们终于因短暂的昏眩结束了第一个吻。  
“这超出我的预计了。”Da Vinci说着扯开自己的衣服，将它抛到一边。  
Riario默许着一切，当画家的手指触及到他的领口是才再度开口，“现在停止一切还来得及，”他说，“如果你不想临死前看着自己的东西被踩烂在地上的话。”  
Da Vinci抬头看向伯爵，他已经分不太清这些话到底是否真的代表拒绝，在他手掌下的那颗心脏跳动的速度甚至都没有丝毫的变化。  
“你的心脏摸起来很平静，”他突然没头没尾的说出了一句，事实上他自己都还没答应过来自己正说着什么，“你习惯在这时候对人们这样发出警告了，是吗？”  
Riario短暂的愣住，他感受到那颗心脏跳动些微的变化才意识到自己到底说了句什么胡话。  
“不——”  
“但往往没人听我说了什么，”伯爵没再给他解释的机会，“您也一样，Artista。”  
他们似乎都给了对方一大堆信息需要消化，于是沉默再次降临，直到Riario突然抽了他一个耳光。那一下子力气不小，他整个人在毫无防备的情况下被打的歪向一边，清醒过来后他颇有些愤怒的再次扭过头，拽住了对方已经被扯开的半边领子。  
“这就对了，”伯爵笑起来，那条伊甸园之蛇从他的耳旁划过，“抱我，这可能是您唯一一次机会。”  
他们再次撕咬对方的嘴唇，这比第一次还要急迫，他把手伸下去，拽着对方的腰带，也许是几天之内都没法动弹的缘故，伯爵并没有把它系的多合身，这给了他足够宽裕的空间扯开它，长驱直入，伯爵的身体带着贵族们特有的润泽，即使在经历了这么久的艰苦跋涉之后仍像块蒙了尘的美玉。  
伯爵的手也动了起来，透过他的裤子抚摸半挺的阴茎，心理性奋给生理的快感翻了倍，他几乎呻吟却因船舱破旧的木板而嘘声，Riario的房间隔壁就是水手们的休息室，被这样一群家伙听到声音可不算什么好主意。  
伯爵把这一切看在眼里。  
“你有点儿拘束，Da Vinci，”他手上的动作丝毫没有减缓，“这可不像你。”  
他微微缓过神，“你怎么知道，”他凑近对方的身体，那只手自然而然的松开他，让他们的下身贴在一起，“你又没和我做过爱，在此之前。”  
“我只是善于思考，”Riario坐起来，拍了拍他的脸颊，“从第一次见你时我就猜想过，也许你是那种不守规矩的人，干那事儿的时候会横冲直撞，”伯爵说着，“而且大的惊人，非要把对方操的晕头转向不可。”  
而当时他还认为这位罗马之子是位伪善的圣人，Da Vinci想，他以为他会靠极度贫乏的性行为展现虔诚，而如今来看这判断是完全荒谬的。  
这些话语从他口中说出，效果超越了佛罗伦萨最顶级的妓女。

🙄看到这的时候气死我自己了  
💅为什么当年卡这儿就不写了  
😌可能懒惰如我，迟早饿死自己


End file.
